


Silk

by aconite_blue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, I haven't watched the show in months, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, so apologies for anything that seems out of place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_blue/pseuds/aconite_blue
Summary: People forget that once, a very long time and a heartbeat ago, Chloé Bourgeois was a little girl, bright like summer, like honey, like laughter in the wind.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video

People forget that once, a very long time and a heartbeat ago, Chloé Bourgeois was a little girl, bright like summer, like honey, like laughter in the wind.

People also forget (except they don’t, except they whisper in hushed voices and murmur in corners when they think she can’t hear) the reason Chloé Bourgeois is not, will never be that little girl again.

In a way, it is like a fairytale. In many other ways, it is not.

(Chloé Bourgeois took the Bee Miraculous so that she would not, would _ never _ be weak and helpless again.)

Chloé Bourgeois was a princess. She was a princess in a city that adored her, with parents that loved freely, with a best friend with hair like molten gold and eyes like the rare jade her mother once brought home. She was happy. And then she wasn’t, was crying in a dark room with her hands bound and nobody _there_.

(The world wasn’t made for happy people.)

Chloé Bourgeois has a secret, one that even she doesn’t like to touch, one that she keeps buried deep, keeps close and so very far away, keeps right next to her heart.

(Chloé Bourgeois is afraid of being forgotten.)

She’s afraid of being that little girl again, of being the sweet summer princess, of being the fairytale damsel locked in a tall, tall tower and kept in the dark. She’s afraid of being lost, of being lost and wandering and _ small _ as her city drowns her in whispers and rumors, as her parents drift away, as her friend with the goldspun hair and jewel-bright eyes ducks his head and tells her his father won’t let them be friends anymore.

(She was afraid when her perfect, sunlit world fractured and shattered. And maybe it’s selfish, but she was only a little girl, only a princess, only a child of sun and laughter when she had to open her eyes.)

Chloé Bourgeois is not one to let the world slip through her fingers like sand in a sieve. Chloé Bourgeois didn’t (doesn’t, won’t, will never again) live in a perfect world, but she takes the world and molds it,_ makes _ it perfect. She makes the city bow before her, makes her father (mother is already gone gone _gone_ she won’t even _acknowledge me_) cater to her every wish, makes the quiet girl with hair of fire and eyes of glass her permanent shadow.

(Chloé Bourgeois makes people _ look _ at her. She makes sure they will never, never forget her again.)

And if all they see is a monster hidden within a princess’ skin, if they forget the little girl with summer in her skin and honey in her veins and laughter in her bones, then that’s alright.

(Chloé Bourgeois is a good liar. She almost believes it.)

People forget (except they never will) the reason why Chloé Bourgeois is not a little girl, is not a princess anymore. Chloé Bourgeois makes her own legacy as the Mayor’s spoiled daughter and the unwanted hero Queen Bee. People may whisper, they may hate, but they will never forget.

Chloé Bourgeois will be _remembered_.

(Sometimes that’s almost enough.)


End file.
